Geek Transformed
by LydoChowee
Summary: COMPLETE::::High Skool::Inuyasha is a new student, rich and handsome. Kagome a geek transformed to a beauty by Chau. InuKag Chau? MirSan
1. Chapter 1 BEGINNING

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
PROFILES  
  
Inuyasha Tashio: The rich new kid at Shinkon No Tama High school. 17 years old. (Human, has silver hair, golden eyes, a great smile. Just like out real Inuyasha without the powers and things, really nice when he wants to be, and other times, he can be a pain in the ass.)  
  
Kagome Higurashi: The rich girl that no one ever notices known as a geek. 15 years old. (Human. Has beautiful shiny raven hair flowing down her shoulders to her waist. Innocent brown eyes, geeky.. So she wears glasses, has braces - even though she doesn't need them- always braids her hair, has no friends, except for Chau, her only friend.)  
  
Sango Motoko: Miroku's girlfriend, very bad tempered. 16 years old. (Our Sango. the scary, yet cool one. She is Miroku's girlfriend as you know, and she is. well Sango.)  
  
Miroku Houshi: A lecher/hentai, Sango's boyfriend. 17 years old. (Has a small pony tail, wired, Sango's man. as she likes to say, is a hentai who likes to touch Sango... The usual.)  
  
Kikyo Minamoto: Rich, SLUT, popular prep. 17 Years old. ( Chocolate brown eyes, wears tons of makeup, bitchy, slutty, likes to pick on Kagome. cause Kagome looks like her without the glasses and stuff, likes to make fun of the losers, friends with bitchy people.)  
  
Naraku Onigumo: Scary guy, known as a bully. 18 years old. (Likes to stalk Kikyo. wavy hair, scary guy. cousin to Kanna and Kagura. Likes to beat people up with his gang/followers. he is also Human.)  
  
Hojo Mou: A geek who has the hots for Kagome. 16 years old. (Our Hojo. tsk tsk tsk, he has the hots for Kag, and likes to ask her out all the time. he thinks Kagome is nice and pretty, but Kagome always turns him down, or says nothing. Nice guy.)  
  
Kouga Yumo: Rich, Popular prep in the group/gang called the Pac. 17 years old. (Likes to hang with his friends. Human. Soon likes Kagome.)  
  
Chau Akaishi: Friends with Kagome, Rich, and Kagome is her best friend. 14 years old. Freshman. Happens to be Kikyo's cousin, but doesn't consider one another as one, avoids Kikyo all the time at family things. (Has light brown hair flowing down her waist, light brown eyes, friends with Kagome. Not a geek, but is pretty ok in school. Would probably fit in the preppy group with Kikyo if accepted Kikyo's offer, but doesn't like to be preppy and cheery, although she is at times.)  
  
Other characters not important  
  
~*-CHAPTER 1: Geek?-*~  
  
*BEEP, BEEP*  
  
A girl woke up from her sleep and dragged herself to the bathroom. She took her usual shower in the morning, and got ready for school. She rummaged through her closet for something to wear. She pulled out a dark pair of blue jeans, and a white shirt, and a blue jean jacket. She grabbed her shoes and wore then on with ankle socks. She walked over to her table and opened a box and pulled out a ring, a necklace, a bracelet, and two thin hair ties, and tied her hair in separate braids. The girl walked over to her full sized mirror and looked at herself. She walked over to her table and pulled out her glasses that glared, which meant you could hardly see her eyes, she meant it to be like that. She fixed her outfit and grabbed her books and folders and left the house.  
  
"BYE MOM" She yelled  
  
"BYE KAGOME" Kagome's mother yelled back from the kitchen  
  
"COME ON SOUTA LETS GO!" Yelled Kagome  
  
"COMING" Yelled a young boy running up to Kagome with his shoe. "Okay ready" He said as he closed the door behind himself.  
  
Kagome's little brother wore on his shoes and ran after Kagome "Hey sis wait!" He yelled catching up to her.  
  
Kagome and her little brother Souta walked down the shrine steps and heard running behind them, Kagome turned around and so did Souta.  
  
-_-;;  
  
"HEY KAG WAIT!" Screamed a girl with hair flowing down her waist trying to catch up, and once did, tripped in front of Kagome and landed on her face. "I'm ok. I think." The girl said lying on the ground trying to get up.  
  
Kagome put out her hand to help the girl. "Chau, you know you shouldn't run in the morning, its slippery." Kagome said.  
  
"I know, but I don't want to walk to school alone today." Chau said as she got up with Kagome's help.  
  
"Why not?" Kagome asked  
  
"BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS WALK WITH ME TO SCHOOL!" Chau screamed in Kagome's poor face, fogging her glasses.  
  
"Um. Heh Heh. forgot. I wanted to get to school early for the test today ya know." Kagome said as she started walking with Chau and Souta.  
  
"Oh that test? I finished studying; you want me to help you study?" Chau asked.  
  
"Yeah, that'll be great. Thanks" Kagome said dropping Souta off at school.  
  
"Hehe what are friends for." Chau said  
  
It had been almost 5 months since Kagome and Chau became friends, after Kikyo tried to pick on Kagome, Chau came and made Kikyo leave her alone. Ever since then they've been best friends.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked to school talking about things they usually talk about.  
  
"So Kag. why do you wear those glasses and braces when you don't need them?" Chau asked not looking at Kagome, she knew the answer, but thought Kagome looked a lot prettier without them.  
  
".Well." Kagome started "I just don't like being a somebody, I like being a nobody better." Kagome said  
  
Chau never got that answer before, so she was surprised, usually Kagome would say because she liked them, even thought Chau knew she hated them, or either change the subject. "I think you'd look better without them Kagome." Chau said as they entered school grounds.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked up the steps of Shinkon No Tama High and into the library to study for a test.  
  
Kagome and Chau sat studying together. For about 30 minutes, they hear yelling at the door and looked.  
  
The door burst open and a girl with her hair tied up in a high pony tail walked in yelling and pleading to a guy with his hair tied in a tiny pony tail.  
  
"Come on Miroku; please help me study please, please, please." The girl pleaded.  
  
"Sango I cant, I gotta go meet the new student Ms. Kaede wanted me to show around the school." The boy said  
  
Sango stared at him with a glare. "Miroku is escorting someone more important than studying with me to get me and A?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Well. No, but I wanna meet him SANGO" Miroku whined  
  
"MIROKU!" The girl whined sarcastically then slapped him on the side of the head...  
  
"OW! Why dont you ask those girls over there, I think they're in all of our classes. yeah. I think their names are Chau and Kagome or something." Miroku said as she ran out the door.  
  
"MIROKU!!!" Sango screamed. Sango turned around and walked towards the desk where Kagome and Chau were sitting.  
  
Kagome and Chau just went back to study, 'no use to talk to her.' They thought at the same time.  
  
Sango sat down and looked at Kagome and Chau. "Hey, could you guys help me study?" Sango asked. 'Maybe they're nice, even though Chau Akaishi is Kikyo's cousin. Kagome. I heard she was mean.' Sango thought 'ARG, don't listen to rumors.' Sango thought as she waited for an answer.  
  
Kagome and Chau stared at Sango for about 20 seconds.  
  
"For what?" Chau asked.  
  
"IM NOT PAYING YOU TO HELP ME STUDY!" Sango practically yelled 'OMG they are what people say ARG' Sango thought about to leave.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that." Chau said kinda pissed off at the outburst causing the whole library to listen and stare. "I meant for what subject are you trying to study for?" Chau asked.  
  
Kagome just stared.  
  
"Oh. Heh Heh." Sango said as she sat down. "Sorry." She said 'GOD I OVERREACTED!" Sango's mind screamed  
  
'God she is SCAAAARY' Chau and Kagome thought at the same time, they almost think the same thing at the same time, it's kinda scary also.  
  
"Um. I'm studying for English." Sango said trying to make the embarrassment blush go away.  
  
Kagome and Chau looked at Sango blushing with embarrassment. "You don't have to be embarrassed." Chau said out of no where. "We'll help ya study." Chau said as she took her notes and gave them to Sango. "Study them for about 5 minutes and we'll test ya." Chau said  
  
Kagome had been sitting there looking at Sango. 'Why is Chau talking to her? What is it's one of those preps who pretend to be nice and make you feel bad at the end.' Kagome thought looking at Sango from behind her glasses.  
  
Sango couldn't see Kagome's eyes, the glasses glared and she couldn't see behind it at all, so she went back to the notes.  
  
Chau sat there staring at Sango also. She turned to Kagome and Kagome turned to her also. Chau shrugged.  
  
"Done" Sango said "I think."  
  
"OK." Kagome said as she took the notes back. 'I'll make it hard and embarrass her for trying to mess with us." Kagome thought. Many people had pretended to like them and always ended up messing with them.  
  
Chau knew what Kagome was up to so decided to stop her. Chau knew Sango wasn't prep, but. 'What is she was paid to? Oh well let Kagome have her fun.' Chau thought  
  
Kagome gave Sango answers and Sango answered them all and got all of them right except for 3.  
  
Kagome was shocked. 'She answered them all, but they were easy. I guess she isn't dumb and bad after all.' Kagome thought looking at Chau who was holding a book.  
  
"Hey she has been sitting like that for a while without moving, and she hasn't turned a page." Sango said staring at Chau  
  
Kagome didn't say anything. Kagome reached for the book.  
  
-_-;; Kagome and Sango sweat dropped at the sight. Chau had been sleeping behind the book the whole time.  
  
"Chau look its Kouga." Kagome whispered.  
  
"What where?! ILL KICK HIS ASS!" Chau yelled as she looked around.  
  
-_-;; Kagome and Sango sweat dropped again  
  
"I take it she hated Kouga?" Sango asked  
  
Kagome just nodded.  
  
*BOOM*  
  
The girls looked over at the door and saw Miroku with another guy next to him. The boy had ling silver hair, golden eyes, and looked kinda pissed off.  
  
"Miroku." Sango said as she stood up and walked over to Miroku.  
  
"Hey Sango, I want you to meet Inuyasha Tashio, Inuyasha meet my girlfriend Sango Motoko." Miroku introduced.  
  
"Nice to meet you Inuyasha" Sango said.  
  
"Hey Sango did you study for the English test?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks to Kagome and Chau." Sango said looking behind her, "They helped me study."  
  
"Oh." Miroku said as he walked up to the girls, "Thank you so much for helping Sango study is there anything I could do to repay you beautiful?" Miroku asked.  
  
Chau looked around. "You talking to me?" She asked  
  
-_-; Miroku sweat dropped. "Yes." He said as he inched his hand lower and lower  
  
"You can start by STOP TOUCHING MY ASS YOU PERVERT!" Chau yelled as she slapped Miroku. "Come on Kagome lets go." Chau said as Kagome followed behind.  
  
The whole time Kagome had been staring at Inuyasha. 'He is handsome.' Kagome though.  
  
*RING*  
  
The bell rang for first period and Kagome and Chau walked to class and sat in their seats. Chau sits in front of Kagome.  
  
"Class please settle down. NOW!" The teacher yelled. "Thank you very much, *ahem*, we have a new student and I'd like you to welcome him. Please introduce yourself Mr. Tashio  
  
The boy from the morning stood in front of the class. "My name is Inuyasha Tashio. I'm 17 years old. I live with me half brother. And I just moved here from Kyoto." Inuyasha answered  
  
"Ok Inuyasha you may sit next to Kagome Higurashi." The teacher said "Kagome please raise your hand."  
  
Inuyasha looked to see his seat and a girl raised her hand. 'Wasn't she the girl at the library with Chau or something?" Inuyasha thought as he walked to his seat. 'God why does her glasses glare that much? I can't even see behind them.' He thought  
  
Kagome sat in her seat trying not to look at him.  
  
Chau noticed Kagome squirming a lot. She looked at Inuyasha. 'He's staring at her, probably making her uncomfortable.' Chau thought as she took her eraser and threw it at Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Ow" Inuyasha said as he turned around to see who threw it.  
  
Kagome noticed also, and was relived he wasn't staring at her anymore.  
  
"Why'd ya do that?" Inuyasha asked looking annoyed  
  
"Shut up, and stop staring at Kagome, you're making her uncomfortable." Chau said harshly. "And leave her alone." Chau said and looked up at the teacher. Chau raised her arms and stretched.  
  
"Ok class we are having a test today as you all know, please clear everything and take out your materials and quiet down." He said as he passed out the tests. "You will have approximately 40 minutes to do the test, and the last five minutes after the test you may talk among yourselves."  
  
Inuyasha sat in his seat looking at the ceiling. *Sigh*  
  
Everyone was taking their test, Kagome and Chau always finished their tests first, because they knew all the answers already.  
  
Inuyasha looked around. 'They're the only ones finished. I thought geeks like Kagome always finished last. maybe she isn't a geek.' Inuyasha thought  
  
"TIMES UP!" The teacher yelled and collected all the papers. "You may talk now." He said as the class erupted with talking, laughter, and whispers.  
  
Kagome turned around to face Chau. "Thanks Chau" Kagome said  
  
"No problem." Chau said  
  
"Hey Chau, I've been thinking, I might take off my braces, they are annoying, I don't need them, so wanna come with me and get them taken off this afternoon?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You are? Sure." Chau said smiling. "Finally without the braces, you'll look half you again." Chau said  
  
Inuyasha looked at them 'Half you? Did she look different before?' He thought as he pushed all thought about Kagome and Chau away.  
  
"Hey Kag, I'm going to get my belly pieced and my ears pierced. Wanna come with me after we get those things out of your mouth?" Chau asked  
  
"Um. Sure, but why do you need piercing on your ears when you already do have some? And a belly ring? Won't that hurt?" Kagome asked  
  
"Um. I'm getting two more piercing on each ear, and I want a belly ring to freak Kikyo out cause she wants one, and I think its cool, I've always wanted more piercing." Chau said smiling at Kagome.  
  
"Right, anything to make Kikyo pissed off you'll do, you've got guts, and no one would ever dare to make her mad." Kagome said laughing a bit.  
  
"Right, the oh so mighty Kikyo! *laughs* Like she could do anything, she'll be too worried about her nails, even a baby can beat her up." Chau said as she and Kagome laughed  
  
Inuyasha sat looking at Kagome, even though he couldn't see her eyes, she had a beautiful smile. Inuyasha couldn't stop looking.  
  
"So Chau, who's your secret crush you've been dieing to tell me?" Kagome asked  
  
*RING*  
  
The bell rang and everyone got ready to leave.  
  
"Um. Ill tell you later, not here, someone might hear." Chau said as she and Kagome walked out of class together.  
  
Inuyasha walked onto his classes which he had with Kagome, Chau, Sango, and Miroku also.  
  
*RRRIIINNNGGG*  
  
*Lunch*  
  
Kagome stood up and walked out to her locker with Chau to put their books away, since Chau's locker was next to hers.  
  
"Come on; let's see what you brought for lunch as usual Kagome." Chau said giggling.  
  
"Ya know what? I have something different today, I brought a sandwich." Kagome said.  
  
-_-;  
  
"Um. Kagome, you always bring sandwiches." Chau said sweat dropping.  
  
"I know *laugh* but I brought turkey instead of ham. Want some?" Kagome asked knowing Chau usually forgot her lunch at home, or either ate school lunch.  
  
"Sure, and I brought JUNK FOOD!" Chau cheered as she dumped out her bag of junk food.  
  
Both Kagome and Chau laughed  
  
"Since your getting those braces off, you won't have to worry about them! Here take some." Chau said handing some Pocky to Kagome.  
  
"Thanks." Chau said as Kagome passed her half of her sandwich.  
  
Kagome and Chau ate and talked about what they were going to do for the afternoon...  
  
Inuyasha sat with Miroku and Sango, talking and eating. Inuyasha heard laughing and turned to the direction it came from. He saw no other than.  
  
'Kagome' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome and Chau were laughing about something.  
  
Soon the two girls stood up and walked to a different direction.  
  
Inuyasha stared  
  
"Hey, I got to go talk to Chau and Kagome." Sango said as she stood up and ran after the two girls.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku stood up and followed Sango.  
  
"HEY KAGOME, CHAU, WAIT UP!" Sango yelled trying to catch up.  
  
Kagome turned around along with a confused Chau.  
  
They saw Sango running up to them.  
  
The two looked at Sango confusingly.  
  
"Hey, what you guys doing?" Sango asked trying to bring up a subject.  
  
Kagome didn't answer; she just turned around and walked away.  
  
Chau stood staring. Then she noticed Kagome was gone "HEY KAGOME DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!" Chau said as she followed after Kagome.  
  
Kagome slowed down for her friend to catch up  
  
'What's with her?' Sango thought.  
  
"Well, that went pretty well." Inuyasha said, not taking his eyes off Kagome as she left  
  
"Shut up" Sango said as she followed Kagome and Chau  
  
"HEY WAIT WHATS WRONG?" Sango yelled as she ran to catch up  
  
Poor Inuyasha and Miroku ran after also until Kagome swirled around.  
  
"Ya know, just leave me alone! What ever they put you up to just leave me alone for god's sake! I'm tired of you people!" Kagome yelled  
  
A confused Chau stood staring, and she understood why Kagome was yelling. "Come on Kag, let's go." She said as she took Kagome's arm and walked off.  
  
"Ok, what's her problem?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I don't know, Miroku do you know what she meant?" Sango asked looking at Miroku as he stared at the girls walking into the school.  
  
"I think it might have to do with the preps always picking on them or something as I've seen before, Kikyo sends people to pretend to be their friends and end up embarrassing them or something like that." Miroku said as he faced Sango.  
  
"Why would she think that? We aren't preps." Sango said  
  
"Well maybe she doesn't know that." Miroku said as he started walking  
  
Inuyasha just listened to their conversation.  
  
The three walked and talked until the bell rang.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked into their class and sat down and listened to the teacher talk. Chau fell asleep as usual, it's a miracle she gets A's. Kagome listened and took notes.  
  
Inuyasha sat there and saw Chau sleeping and next to her was Kagome taking notes. 'Why can't I get her out of me head?' Inuyasha thought as he watched the teacher talk on and on and on.  
  
*RIINNGG*  
  
*Yawn* Chau sat up and walked out of class with Kagome  
  
"So I guess you had your daily sleep huh Chau?" Kagome said  
  
*Laughs*  
  
"Yeah, you better be glad, you'll be wishing I would shut up once I'm fully awake Mwahahahahaha *Cough* hahahaha *cough, weez, cough* I think I shouldn't do that anymore." Chau said choking on her own laugh  
  
Kagome laughed, sometimes Chau can be crazy, and be so calm.  
  
The two walked onto their last class for the day.  
  
Inuyasha walked with Miroku and Sango off the campus.  
  
"So Yasha, where ya live?" Miroku asked  
  
"Um. down that direction. *points down the street*" Said Inuyasha  
  
"REALLY?!" Sango practically yelled  
  
"Um. Yeah. Why. What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Well, for one thing, that's the rich neighborhood!" Sango yelled  
  
"So.?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"So. you're rich, and you're not a snob." Sango said  
  
"*Laughs* doesn't mean I'm a snob or anything." Inuyasha said as he caught a sight of Kagome and Chau walking down the street the direction he pointed earlier. "Hey, they live down there?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yeah they do, kind of weird, they should be hanging with the in-crowd, but they aren't. kind of like you `Yasha. Not a snob, just normal I guess. And plus Chau lives like 5 houses away from Kagome, which takes about 10 minutes to walk cause the mansions are so big." Miroku said  
  
"Oh." Inuyasha said "Well I got to get going" Inuyasha said as he sped off the direction Kagome and Chau took.  
  
'I guess we are in the same neighborhood.' Inuyasha thought as Kagome walked into her house/mansion 'wow, she lives like 2 houses/mansions away from me' Inuyasha thought.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked into Kagome's house and straight into her room.  
  
"Hey Kag, I think you should change back to before, ya know when I first saw you." Chau suggested.  
  
"Chau." Kagome said not meeting each other's gaze.  
  
"I mean, I miss the real you." Chau said  
  
"Chau, I miss the real me too, that's why I'm getting my braces removed, and throw away these stupid fake glasses also. I was going to tell you later but o wells." Kagome said cheerfully.  
  
"KAGOME!" Chau said as she ran to Kagome's closet. "OKAY let's start by cleaning out your wardrobe. And then change that hair of yours, and get everything back to the way they use to be!" Chau yelled as she threw clothes out  
  
*laughs*  
  
1 hour later  
  
Chau had cleaned out Kagome's geeky cloths and was ready to go shopping and getting the piercing and braces removed.  
  
"LET'S GO!" Chau yelled as they walked down the street to get Kagome's braces removed permanently.  
  
After Kagome got her braces removed, she looked at herself in the mirror. She looks like her old self again.  
  
"Kagome, take off those ridiculous glasses" Chau ordered.  
  
"All right, all right." Kagome said as she threw her glasses in the trash and walked to get Chau's piercing done.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked into the piercing shop.  
  
"Kag, you should get piercing too." Chau said looking for the jewelry she was going to have on her new piercing.  
  
"Should I?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yeah you should." Chau said not looking away from the jewelry section  
  
"Alright let's get it over with." Kagome said as the two picked out the jewelry they were going to put on their piercing and got pierced.  
  
Chau had 4 piercing on each ear, a belly piercing and her nose, a small one though. She looked cool  
  
Kagome had 3 piercing on each ear, and her belly pierced.  
  
They looked cool.  
  
Kagome and Chau went to the mall.  
  
Chau pulled Kagome into Hot Topic to buy some clothes. Even though Kagome only bought a little, it was ok. Chau pulled her to about 25 different stores and ended up with 15 shopping bags.  
  
Chau pulled out her cell phone and dialed for a limo to pick them up.  
  
Kagome and Chau waited until the limo came and they went back to Kagome's and made everything new.  
  
Chau went home looking different, and was scolded for having piercing.  
  
That night Kagome went to sleep waiting for the next day to come.  
  
A/n: WOW A LONG ONE!!! WOW, HOPE MY PAST FANS ARE READING THIS! HEHE. WELL PLEASE REAVIEW AND ILL UPDATE PRETTY SOON.  
ARIGATO MINNA-CHAN 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
A/n: Ok, ok. So some of you are confused with the ages and classes, well, it's the level of their GPA. Kagome is smart; Inuyasha is also, Chau is also. So the classes are like the grade levels their in, confused? Well, don't worry about it much. Not much age difference. So continuing.  
  
*THE NEXT DAY.*  
  
"HEY KAGOME WAKE UP WE NEED TA GET READY FOR SCHOOL NOW!" Chau yelled  
  
"KYAAAAA!" Kagome screamed as she jumped out of bed.  
  
Chau pushed Kagome into the bathroom. "NOW GET YOUR DAILY THINGY DONE AND WE GOTTA CHANGE KAGOME BACK TO KAGOME." Chau said  
  
After Kagome brushed her teeth, practically forgetting she didn't have her braces, so it didn't take as long as it usually did.  
  
Kagome walked out after taking her shower "God Chau, you're a better alarm clock than my original alarm clock." Kagome said as she sat down on the bed with a town wrapped around her.  
  
"OKAY let's get dressed." Chau said as she looked through Kagome's closet. "Ok wear this and this and this with these shoes and this. Now go change." Chau said  
  
Kagome changed and came out  
  
"PERFECT!" Chau yelled  
  
Kagome was wearing a dark blue low rise jean, a baby blue shirt that showed her belly, she had converse on with blue ankle socks and a dark blue jacket over her. Kagome had her hair down straight. She was wearing brand clothes. She looked so hot/cute.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself Chau, looks like your wearing the clothes we bought together yesterday, but looks like you messed with it, you design it yourself?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Chau was wearing her new jewelry they bought, converse, white ankle socks, dark blue low, low rise jeans that showed the hidden thong a little bit, and had dangling chains Chau added on, a red halter top that showed her belly, along with a red jacket over. She had her hair down straight, like Kagome's, but Chau's hair was longer.  
  
"Ok let's go show the whole world Kagome's back, plus Kikyo will freak that you look a lot better than her." Kagome and Chau laughed at what Chau said as they walked to school.  
  
The two arrived at school. Everyone was shocked.  
  
Kagome and Chau walked to school looking fabulous. The guys hooted when they walked by, and most of the girls complimented on their new look. Well for Kikyo, she was jealous of course and walked over and decided to bitch with her cousin and Kagome.  
  
"What the hell Chau!" Kikyo practically screamed as she pulled her cousin behind a tree along with Kagome following.  
  
"What?!" Chau retorted, "Don't like our new look?" Chau asked  
  
"Omg, I'm so telling your mom! Plus I cant believe you! ARG! You'll regret it." Kikyo yelled in Chau's face, but she didn't budge. "And for you, you. arg, why are you trying to look like me?!" Kikyo yelled in Kagome's face  
  
Kagome stood there giggling her head off.  
  
"WHATS SO FUNNY HIGURASHI?!" Kikyo yelled  
  
Kagome takes out a camera from her backpack and *CLICK* "You should have seen the look on your face, plus, I wouldn't want to look like you Kikyo. We are so not alike, and OMG look it's a cute guy, and OMG he's looking over here!" Kagome said sarcastically in a girl tone to make Kikyo mad.  
  
"Kagome, you'll regret that! And I sooo do not sound like that you, you, ARG!" Kikyo said as she stomped away.  
  
Kagome and Chau cracked up.  
  
"OMG, we should put the picture in the school paper, headline, 'KIKYO FINDING SOMEONE WHO IS PRETTIER THAN HER.'" Chau said as she and Kagome laughed their way to class. "Gosh Kagome, I'm glad you're back."  
  
Inuyasha was walking with Miroku and Sango when he saw a girl walking, she looked so beautiful. Inuyasha stared at her. 'Kagome?' He thought as he saw Kagome smile. 'It is her, that's her smile.' Inuyasha thought as he heard Miroku pipe in.  
  
"*Whistles* Kagome and Chau changed, a lot!" He said  
  
*SMACK*  
  
"OWWWW"  
  
"YOU ASS, YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO CHECK OTHER GIRLS OUT!" Sango yelled as she beat Miroku.  
  
"It's not hard to notice when there is practically everyone pointing, come on, let's go talk to them." Miroku said as he pulled Sango and Inuyasha along.  
  
Chau noticed Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha heading their way so Chau grabbed Kagome and ran like hell, fast runner.  
  
"CHAU WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kagome screamed as she panicked  
  
"OH just that the three from yesterday was coming our way." Chau said as she ran into the girl's bathroom.  
  
"For god's sake my legs are killing me, you should join the track team." Kagome said  
  
"Ha-Ha, Kikyo said that to. NEVER am I going to do something she says I should do. no offence Kag."  
  
"None taken."  
  
Kagome and Chau put on some of the makeup that was pretty light, not barley noticeable, because of Chau's pulling.  
  
*Door swings open*  
  
"KYAAA!" Chau and Kagome screamed as they freaked  
  
"Ok, calm down" Sango said  
  
"OMG why do you keep stalking us?!" Chau screamed  
  
-_-;;  
  
"She had too much sugar." Kagome said  
  
"Riiight" Sango said "Why do you guys hate us so much?" Sango asked  
  
"What cha mean?" Kagome asked  
  
"Every time we talk to you or come near you, you freak." Sango said looking strait into Kagome's eyes  
  
Kagome's eyes wondered away trying not to look. "Um. aren't you one of Kikyo's friend who come and mess with us?" Kagome asked  
  
"WHAT?! YOU THINK WE ARE FRIENDS WITH THAT BITCH?!" Sango screamed  
  
Kagome is scared  
  
"Gomen." Sango said "No I am not her friend, and I wanted ya know to talk and thank you for helping me with the test."  
  
"No problem." Kagome said smiling a bit  
  
Chau stood there staring  
  
"So ya want to hang out sometimes?" Sango asked  
  
"Um. sure?" Kagome said  
  
"All right see ya at lunch then." Sango said as she walked out the door.  
  
Kagome turned to Chau  
  
Chau was staring in disbelief. "Ok." Was all she said and walked out the bathroom.  
  
"Chau what's wrong?" Kagome asked  
  
"Oh, nothing." She said sounding like a bitch (KIKYO)  
  
"COME ONE WHATS WRONG?" Kagome whispered harshly.  
  
"Nothing really." Chau said  
  
"CHAU!" Kagome said sternly.  
  
"Why are you being friends with her?" Chau asked looking at the floor.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked confusingly  
  
"Nothing." Chau said as she walked along.  
  
"Chau, you think I'm actually going to replace you?" Kagome asked  
  
"Wow, if you knew then you didn't have to ask." Chau said as she spun her lock on her locker.  
  
"Chau, no one will replace you, you're my best friend. No one can change that." Kagome said putting a hand on Chau's shoulder  
  
"I know, but what if we grow apart being friends and all then become enemies?" Chau asked  
  
"That will never happen"  
  
***RIIING***  
  
"Yeah, you're right, sorry I thought that, lets get to class." Chau said as she walked with Kagome to class.  
  
Inuyasha entered class and knew everything about lunch because Sango told him. He saw Kagome talking to Sango. Chau was sitting quietly walking as the two talked, she looked sad.  
  
Inuyasha sat down, and tried listening to the conversation.  
  
"Class, listen up. blah, blah, blah, blah."  
  
**RING** End of class  
  
The group walked to their next class, Sango and Kagome seemed to be getting long. Chau, she seemed to just follow behind.  
  
**LUNCH**  
  
The group, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Chau seated under a sakura tree.  
  
"So." Inuyasha tried starting a conversation, but couldn't stop looking at Kagome's new look all day, trying to get use to it, even though he's been there for 2 days.  
  
"So." Kagome said as Sango brought up a subject and started talking.  
  
Inuyasha talked along also from time to time, so did Miroku. Chau didn't talk at all, she just ate her lunch. She didn't share with Kagome because Sango already offered.  
  
Chau stood, "Excuse me, I have to go get some work due." Chau said as she walked off into the school.  
  
Kagome watched as her best friend leave.  
  
Sango went back to talking with the group arranging things for the afternoon.  
  
Kagome had totally forgotten she had to meet Chau at the mall to hang out and have fun.  
  
Skipping classes. ***END OF THE DAY***  
  
Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walked and talked. They went to the arcade to play games.  
  
*arcade*  
  
"Bet cha I can beat any of you at DDR" Inuyasha said cockily  
  
"You're on." Kagome challenged as she walked onto the platform  
  
"Oh she's gonna lose." Miroku whispered  
  
"My bet goes on Kagome, she is gonna win." Sango said  
  
"No Inuyasha is, no one has beaten him" Miroku said. "Bet cha $10 Inuyasha will win."  
  
"You're on." Sango said as Kagome and Inuyasha started dancing to the music and signs at it appeared onto the screen  
  
**MALL**  
  
Chau sat waiting at the mall for Kagome to come, it's been an hour, and Kagome was never late. Chau waited and waited. So she decided to go home 'Maybe she forgot, or something came up' Chau thought as she went home.  
  
***Arcade***  
  
"I WIN!!!" Kagome yelled as she gave Sango a high five  
  
"MIROKU hand it over" Sango said as Miroku handed Sango the money and mumbled under his breath about girls being flexible  
  
Chau walked passed the arcade and heard yelling and cheering, she went to check it out, and she saw Kagome giving Sango a high five and talking and giggling. 'Maybe she was busy, with her friends.' Chau thought sadly as she went home alone.  
  
That night Kagome went home, Kagome's mother was glad she was making more friends, so didn't complain.  
  
Kagome went to bed having an awful feeling she forgot something, but went to sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Character:  
  
Kei Hino: A guy Chau likes.  
  
***Beep, Beep***  
  
Kagome groaned as she rolled over and took her clock and threw it out the window.  
  
*CRASH*  
  
Kagome rolled out of bed and went into her bathroom and did her daily thing.  
  
Kagome came out dripping wet in a towel and walked to her closet and looked around for something to wear.  
  
Kagome picked out a white halter top, light blue low rise jeans, a blue jacket and walked to her mirror and put on some eye liner, lip-gloss, and bluish eye shadow.  
  
Kagome checked herself in the mirror to see if anything was wrong, nope, so she walked downstairs grabbing her shoes on the way and wore them on.  
  
"SOUTA!" Kagome yelled as she walked into the kitchen  
  
Souta bounced down the stairs, "Coming sis!" He yelled as he put on his shoes and walked out the door.  
  
Kagome came out of the Kitchen and walked out. "BYE MOM" Kagome yelled  
  
"BYE MOMMY" Souta yelled  
  
"BYE KIDS" Mrs. Higurashi yelled from up stairs.  
  
Kagome walked out of her house, down the long driveway and walked to school.  
  
Kagome expected to hear Chau yelling by now, but nothing.  
  
"May be she's at school." Kagome thought out loud  
  
"Who's at school sis?" Souta asked as he neared his school.  
  
"Oh Nothing." Kagome said, 'I doubt it, she is always late, plus not a morning person.  
  
Kagome dropped Souta off and walked to school alone. Thinking about Inuyasha and the guys.  
  
Chau was at school under a sakura tree reading a book she needed to finish for history. She was wearing a black skirt that reached her knees, a red tank top, and had a black jacket over.  
  
Kagome arrived at school and spotted Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango. SO she ran up to them waving "HEY GUYS" She yelled being more confident  
  
"Hey Kaggie" Sango greeted along with the two guys.  
  
Chau heard Kagome so she turned thinking she was talking to her, but saw her talking to the others, so she went back to reading ignoring Kagome and the others.  
  
Kagome walked to her locker and saw Chau passed by like she wasn't there.  
  
'Wonder what's up?' Kagome thought.  
  
Chau wondered off into the library.  
  
"Hey Kagome, what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked trying not to sound to concerned.  
  
"Oh, nothing." She said as they started talking.  
  
*RING*  
  
The bell rang about 15 minutes later and everyone walked to class.  
  
Kagome seated and thought it was pretty odd Chau didn't come yet, and thought, 'Hey, she forgot to tell me who she has a crush on'  
  
Chau walked into class while Kagome was talking to Sango.  
  
Chau seated herself and stared at her book, still reading.  
  
Kagome noticed and greeted Chau, and Chau just waved, not saying anything.  
  
Kagome thought it was pretty weird, but ignored it.  
  
The teacher began to talk as usual, giving out worksheets and things like that.  
  
Kagome couldn't stop looking at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha thought he saw Kagome looking at him, so he turned his head to see, and he blushed when their eyes met.  
  
Kagome blushed also.  
  
Chau was sitting there and noticed that. 'So she has a crush now *sigh*' Chau thought as she brought her attention back to a boy sitting in front of the classroom with dark purple hair, nice blue eyes, he was wearing a black baggy shirt, black pants also. He was talking to his friends when he turned and looked at Chau. Chau blushed not knowing what to do, and then the boy smiled. Chau panicked and smiled back. The teacher then interrupted and he turned back around. Chau sighed. 'Oh god he's so cute, glad I didn't tell 'her' who I like yet.' Chau thought  
  
At the end of class, everyone dashed to their next class.  
  
Chau gathered her things and someone came up to her. Chau didn't notice.  
  
"Hi" The voice said  
  
Chau looked up, it was hi. She panicked. "Hi." She whispered.  
  
"Hey, my name's Kei Hino, nice to meet you, I just noticed you today, since you sit in the back I never saw you before." Kei said.  
  
"My name's Chau Akaishi, nice to meet you too." Chau said as she finished packing.  
  
"Um. I think we have the same classes together, want to walk there?" Kei asked blushing.  
  
Chau blushed, "Sure Kei-Kun."  
  
"No need for Kun, call me Kei only." Kei said smiling.  
  
"O-ok."  
  
They walked to the next class talking a bit about each other.  
  
Chau found out that Kei was 16 years old, about 2 years older than her; he lived in the same neighborhood as she did too.  
  
**Class**  
  
Kagome watched as Chau entered the class with a guy. 'Wonder who that is?' Kagome thought  
  
Class went on as Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango talked while Chau just sat there reading.  
  
Every class went on like that.  
  
***RING***  
  
***LUNCH***  
  
Kagome walked up to Chau and asked if she wanted to sit outside and eat lunch.  
  
Chau agreed.  
  
Everyone got their lunch; Chau didn't expect to see Inuyasha and the others there.  
  
Every one ate and talked except for Chau.  
  
"Hey Chau, you're so quiet." Miroku said out of no where  
  
Chau didn't say anything but look at the sakura petals drop.  
  
"Hello?" Miroku asked  
  
Chau snapped out of it and looked at everyone.  
  
"Um. are you ok Chau?" Kagome asked  
  
"Um. yeah, just fine." Chau said as she stood up and left.  
  
"Um. I think something's bothering her." Inuyasha said  
  
Kagome agreed.  
  
'Wonder what.' Kagome thought, and then it hit her "OMG" Kagome practically yelled.  
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I was supposed to meet Chau at the mall yesterday and I forgot and." Kagome trailed off feeling uncomfortable.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her" Sango suggested  
  
"She must think i'm replacing her." Kagome said  
  
"Replacing?" everyone asked  
  
"Chau thought I might be replacing her with you guys, I feel bad." Kagome said sadly  
  
"Just go apologize, maybe she'll understand." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Yeah, I really should, but I think she might have seen us at the arcade, because I thought I saw her, but thought it was my imagination." Kagome said feeling ashamed  
  
"Just go talk to her." Sango said. "We'll wait right here"  
  
Kagome stood up and followed where Chau headed. 'I think she did see us hanging out, she probably thinks I'm a horrible person now.'  
  
Chau walked along until she bumped into someone.  
  
"Sorr-, "Chau began but was interrupted.  
  
"HEY WATCH WHERE YA GOIN!" Someone yelled  
  
Chau looked up, she couldn't believe her eyes, it was Kouga, someone she wanted to beat up since she ever met him trying to touch her.  
  
"SAY SOMETHING, BETTER APPOLOGIZE NOW" He said loudly  
  
Chau snapped  
  
"You should watch where you're going ass hole!" Chau yelled  
  
Kagome was walking when she heard someone yelling. 'That sounded like Chau' Kagome thought as she saw Chau and Kouga yelling, she panicked and ran out to tell the guys and they all came running.  
  
Inuyasha saw Kouga, a guy he once knew always picking on him and got mad "She has no chance in beating him up." Inuyasha said as he tried to get through. "He'll beat her to death his she continues talking shit to him."  
  
Chau kept arguing with Kouga until *SLAP* something stung her cheek. She touched it, it burned. Cha u couldn't believe it, he hit her. 'Now I have a reason to kick his ass!' Chau's mind screamed as she lunged at him and beat him.  
  
Kouga fell to the ground, surprised.  
  
"YOU BASTERD DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" Chau screamed as she beat him.  
  
Kei was walking when he heard a yell and saw Chau sitting on top of Kouga beating him. 'What the hell?' He thought as he ran up to pull Chau off of Kouga.  
  
Kouga was the second threat of the school. First was Naraku. If you messed with any one of them, they'd make sure you'd pay for it.  
  
Kei ran in and pulled Chau off. Chau kicked and screamed things you don't want to know.  
  
Kagome stared in horror.  
  
Inuyasha in disbelief. 'She beat him up? How come I never could.' Inuyasha thought  
  
Sango didn't do anything  
  
Miroku stared as Chau's legs went everywhere, showing a bit of her underwear.  
  
Kei tried pulling Chau away, 'DAMN, SHE'S STRONG.' He thought. "CHAU STOP IT!" Kei yelled  
  
Chau went limp. 'Kei.' Was the only thing that went through her mind.  
  
Kei led Chau outside to the football stands and sat down.  
  
Chau sat there with her bangs over her eyes. She didn't want him to see her tears, she tried making them stop, but they wouldn't.  
  
"Chau." Kei whispered softly.  
  
She didn't answer. She stared at her feet.  
  
Kei tilted Chau's head up and saw tears. "Don't cry." He said as he hugged her.  
  
Chau cried softly.  
  
Kagome ran outside and saw Chau being hugged by someone. 'Is that Kei?' Kagome thought, 'Who cares, get to Chau!' Her mind screamed.  
  
Inuyasha was right behind Kagome. 'She seems so worried.' He thought  
  
Kagome ran up to Chau and stared. She didn't know what to say. Everything's going to be alright? No. She didn't know what to do but watch as Chau cried softly on Kei's shoulders.  
  
Kei looked at Kagome and the others. He gave a small smile. He kept rubbing Chau's back soothingly trying to calm her down  
  
Kagome had never seen Chau cry that badly.  
  
"She seems like a child." Kagome whispered enough that Kei, Inuyasha, and the others heard except for Chau.  
  
Kei whispered a couple of things in Chau's ears that made her calm down a bit and look up with puffy eyes.  
  
"CHAU" Kagome yelled as she hugged her. "IM SO SORRY!" She cried out as she whispered apologies.  
  
Everyone watched as the emotions grew.  
  
Chau calmed down and so did Kagome and Kei.  
  
'Chau' Kei thought.  
  
'Kagome must really care for Chau that much, best friends.' Inuyasha thought  
  
Everyone walked to class. Chau washed her face and got cleaned up.  
  
Class went on.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked out of class to Kagome's locker.  
  
"You must really care about Chau." Inuyasha said  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah, we're like sisters." Kagome said smiling a bit.  
  
Inuyasha smiled.  
  
Kagome spotted Chau coming out of the class Kagome just came out of with Kei.  
  
The two were talking as they walked toward them.  
  
"They look cute together huh?" Kagome asked Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha didn't know what to say, but just nod.  
  
"Hey Kag." Chau said as she spun her locker open.  
  
"Hey." Everyone greeted.  
  
"So want to hang out?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't know." Chau answered.  
  
"Maybe go see a movie and calm down a bit?" Kagome tried again.  
  
"Sure." Kei said  
  
Chau now wanted to go if Kei was going so everyone agreed to meet at Kagome's house.  
  
Everyone met at Kagome's house.  
  
Kagome was dressed in blue shorts, white shirt, and had her hair down. Something to be comfortable in.  
  
Inuyasha wore a read shirt and red pants, looking comfortable too.  
  
Sango dressed in a black pair of jeans with a red tank top.  
  
Miroku was dressed in a purple shirt with black pants.  
  
Kei always wore black or red, so he wore a red shirt with black baggy jeans.  
  
Chau wore a low rise black jean, a red shirt, and had her hair down.  
  
Everyone went to the movies and watched  
  
"The Texas Chainsaw Massacre."  
  
Throughout the movie the girls got scared and jumped on the nearest person they could. Sango wasn't scared enough to jump on Miroku.  
  
Chau ended up on Kei's lap at the end of the movie.  
  
Kagome on Inuyasha's  
  
Sango in her seat, and a very disappointed Miroku.  
  
"Well, that was pretty interesting, and COMFORABLE." Miroku said with a lecherous face on.  
  
Everyone blushed. Sango bashed him on the head.  
  
Everyone went home. Kei said good-bye to Chau, Inuyasha said good-bye to Kagome, Miroku said good-bye to Sango.  
  
The guys walked down the street to hang out at Inuyasha's  
  
**IN INUYASHA'S CRIB**  
  
"So, what cha think of Kagome?" Miroku asked  
  
Inuyasha blushed  
  
"I KNEW IT" Miroku cheered as he danced around the room.  
  
-_-;;  
  
"And Kei, what cha think of Chau?" Miroku asked also.  
  
"She's nice." He said  
  
Miroku smiled at Inuyasha. "At least someone admits they like someone." Miroku said  
  
"I never said I liked her." Kei said blushing.  
  
"Well, technically you didn't, but you do like her." Miroku and Inuyasha said rubbing their chins.  
  
Kei laughed a bit.  
  
"Hey its pretty late, I gotta get home and turn on the alarm system at home, Lates." Kei said as he walked out.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha waved their good-byes and Miroku turned around and asked "What day is it?"  
  
"I came on Monday, it's been 2 days, so it's Wednesday, and tomorrow is Thursday." Inuyasha said as he shut his door and went to bed.  
  
Kagome and Chau went to sleep dreaming about their knight in shining armor.  
  
A/N REVIEW NOW!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
Inuyasha slept peacefully when  
  
*BOOM, BOOM*  
  
Inuyasha groaned his normal daily routine.  
  
"INUYASHA, WAKE UP NOW!" Yelled someone at the door.  
  
Inuyasha groaned, it was Jaken, their butler.  
  
Inuyasha crawled out of bed and took a shower and changed. He walked down the stairs into the kitchen and spotted Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Good morning dear brother, I see you finally woke up." Sesshoumaru said as he sipped his tea.  
  
Inuyasha just grumbled and walked out the door to school.  
  
Inuyasha walked and saw Kagome, Chau, a kid, and Kei. Inuyasha called out their names.  
  
Everyone turned around and saw Inuyasha catching up. "OI INUYASHA" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Hey." Inuyasha said as they continued walking to school.  
  
"So Kagome, what cha doing Friday?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Um. Nothing I guess." Kagome said thinking.  
  
Chau looked at Kagome, 'She forgot.' Chau thought gloomily  
  
"I don't think I'm doing anything Friday." Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha causing him to blush. Kagome remembered that she and Chau were going to hang out, but decided to ask her to cancel it, it wasn't something big, Kagome thought.  
  
"Cool, so you want to hang out or something on Friday then?" Inuyasha asked finding the ground interesting.  
  
"Are you asking me or the floor?" Kagome asked giggling a bit.  
  
"Hehe, you." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Chau was awfully quiet. 'If I told her why I wanted her to go with me then she would have said she was busy.' Chau thought  
  
Kei looked at Chau. "What's up?" Kei asked Chau  
  
Chau looked up blushing, "Oh nothing, the usual." Chau said 'GREAT ANSWER EIGNSTINE' Chau's mind screamed  
  
"So. what cha doing Friday?" Kei asked  
  
Chau looked uncomfortable. "Visiting my brother." Chau said quietly.'  
  
Kagome looked at Chau "You have a brother?" She asked.  
  
"Um. Yeah." Chau answered feeling awkward.  
  
"How come I never met him Chau? I thought you lived with your parents only." Kagome said. "Can I meet him?" Kagome asked smiling.  
  
"You can't actually meet him." Chau whispered  
  
"Why?" Everyone asked as they dropped Souta off.  
  
"You can't meet him in person." Chau said as tears began to tickle her eyes.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked confusingly.  
  
Kei noticed that Chau's eyes shined with tears and tried to change the subject, 'Something's wrong' He thought "Hey look its Sango and Miroku." Kei pointed  
  
Chau was relieved she didn't have to explain.  
  
Sango and Miroku ran up to them. "Hey guys, what cha talking about?" Miroku asked as his arms wrapped around Sango's waist.  
  
"Oh, about Chau's brother." Kagome said as she brought her attention back to Chau.  
  
Chau panicked again. 'What do I say?' Chau panicked and began to feel all dizzy.  
  
Kei was getting worried.  
  
"Chau has a brother?" Sango and Miroku asked.  
  
Chau stared at them.  
  
"So, what's your brother like? Is he annoying as Souta?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Annoying as Kohaku? That little brat he is always bothering me." Sango said  
  
"So what's he like?" Kagome asked  
  
Chau was fisting her hands. 'How could they talk about their brothers like that?' Chau thought as her eyes began to water again. She tried shaking it off, but they wouldn't go away.  
  
"He was great." Chau said trying to sound enthusiastic.  
  
Kei noticed the 'was'  
  
"Chau what do you mean my 'was'?" Kagome and Sango asked  
  
"My brother is dead." Chau whispered as tears flooded down her cheeks. Chau stared at the floor; he bangs covered her eyes so no one would see her crying 'STOP CRYING!' Her mind screamed, but she couldn't stop the tears.  
  
Kei saw the tears and moved closer to Chau and hugged her.  
  
Chau didn't move.  
  
"Oh my gosh Chau, I'm so sorry." Everyone said  
  
Chau stared at the ground and continued walking towards school.  
  
Kei changed the subject and talked about anything that came to his mind.  
  
Everyone knew the hint and changed the subject too.  
  
Chau remained silent.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome talked, Miroku and Sango talked.  
  
Kei picked up a subject with Chau, she didn't answer  
  
Kei tilted her chin up to look at him.  
  
Chau was staring with emotionless eyes.  
  
"Chau." Kei whispered  
  
"Kei. thank you." Chau said as she hugged him.  
  
Kei hugged her back.  
  
The guys saw and walked to school ahead of them.  
  
"Hey guys, want to play football during lunch?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"SURE" Sango, Kagome, and Inuyasha agreed.  
  
"How bout Kei and Chau?" Sango asked.  
  
"We'll ask them later, come on, let's get to class." Miroku said as they headed off to class.  
  
*Classes*  
  
Kei asked to be seated next to Chau, and was able to.  
  
Inuyasha had asked Kei and Chau to play football, they agreed.  
  
Class went smoothly.  
  
Well except the fact Kagome was going to ditch Chau to hang with Inuyasha, everything was fine. right.  
  
***LUNCH***  
  
The gang ate lunch and walked out to the field and played. It was boys against Girls.  
  
The girls were ahead because the guys were afraid to tackle them. The girls. gave the guys bruises.  
  
The guys huddled and talked  
  
"We have to tackle them, we're ganna lose, want the school to know?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What ever, if I give any of them a broken arm or something, you're paying for their bills." Inuyasha said as they laughed and began to play again.  
  
Inuyasha and ran and tackled Sango.  
  
Kagome ran straight for Kei so he couldn't catch the ball, but accidentally fell on top of him and. dun dun dun, their lips met.  
  
No one could believe their eyes.  
  
Chau stared  
  
Inuyasha stared  
  
Miroku had his jaws on the floor  
  
Sango felt awkward  
  
Kagome didn't know what to do, but when Kei pushed her off of him, she got up.  
  
Kei looked at Chau and saw her eyes; she was hurting already, now the pain just increased  
  
Chau didn't know what to do but brush it off, 'it was just an accident.' Chau thought "NICE TACKLE KAG!" Chau yelled as she grabbed the ball away from Miroku and dashed to the touch down and yelled "HEY I NEED TA GO TO THE GIRL'S ROOM, BE RIGHT BACK!" Chau walked off towards the bathroom.  
  
Inuyasha didn't move.  
  
Kagome felt bad.  
  
Kei felt horrible for causing her pain.  
  
Sango and Miroku just didn't do anything.  
  
"I need to go too, be right back" She said as she dashed off.  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kei.  
  
Kei saw the look Inuyasha was giving him.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha, sorry, I didn't mean for it to." Kei began  
  
"It's alright, it was an accident right?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Yeah it was, I don't know what Chau thinks of me now." Kei said.  
  
"She'll understand" Sango said  
  
***BATHROOM***  
  
Kagome walked into the bathroom and saw Chau washing her face.  
  
"Chau?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yeah?" Chau asked trying to sound like nothing happened.  
  
The two talked a bit about what happened.  
  
"It was an accident Chau." Kagome said  
  
"I know." Chau understood.  
  
"*Sigh*" Kagome was relieved Chau wasn't mad.  
  
"Did you like it?" Chau asked.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked  
  
"Did you like the kiss?" Chau asked as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"I." Kagome didn't answer.  
  
"Kagome, I saw the look on your face, tell me, how'd it feel?" Chau asked  
  
Kagome didn't know what to say.  
  
"Never mind." Chau saw as she walked out of the bathroom, "Come on Kag lets go." Chau said as they walked out.  
  
'Did I like it?' Kagome thought  
  
The guys saw Chau walking then Kagome following  
  
Chau waved  
  
***RIINNGG***  
  
'Saved by the bell' Chau thought. She was glad she didn't have to talk to the guys.  
  
Kagome walked up to Inuyasha  
  
"Inuyasha can I talk to you?" Kagome asked  
  
"Sure. What about?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Do you think Chau likes Kei?" Kagome asked  
  
"Inuyasha didn't know what to say. "Yeah, I guess so." Inuyasha said  
  
"Oh my god." Kagome whined  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"I just accidentally kiss Kei, someone she likes, I didn't mean to, now she thinks I liked the kiss."  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Chau asked me if I liked the kiss, I didn't answer her." Kagome began to drag her feet.  
  
"Did you?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"No, I didn't want to lose my first kiss while playing football. Arg." Kagome complained.  
  
Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the lips making Kagome freeze, she reacted. Inuyasha smiled while kissing Kagome. They pulled apart and stared at each other.  
  
"That counts as you first kiss, since you kissed back" Inuyasha said as he took Kagome's hand and walked to class.  
  
Kagome touched her lips. "Inuyasha?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I like you, a lot." Kagome confessed, "I know you haven't been here for long, but I like you." Kagome said looking at the floor.  
  
"I like you too Kaggie." Inuyasha said as he kissed her on the cheeks  
  
"So. Does that mean we're." Kagome trailed off  
  
Inuyasha took both of Kagome's hand and asked "Will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome smiled and hugged him.  
  
****End of the day****  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha told the guys they were now a couple.  
  
Everyone walked home. Inuyasha hung out at Kagome's house while Sango hung out at Miroku's and Kei went home, so did Chau.  
  
***KAGOME'S HOUSE/MANSION***  
  
Kagome entered her room and talked with Inuyasha a bit until they heard a scream.  
  
Kagome jumped, "What was that?" Kagome asked  
  
"I don't know" Inuyasha said as he tightened his grip on Kagome  
  
"It came from down the street, Chau lives down there." Kagome said as flashbacks of the fight with Kouga occurred. "OH NO, you don't think Kouga." Kagome didn't finish when Inuyasha pulled her out the door and dashed down the street.  
  
They made it at Chau's house panting.  
  
They ran up to the house, the door was opened, "Mr. and Mrs. Akaishi are out of town until Friday." Kagome whispered.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to the house walked passed the opened gate and towards the door, which was opened and saw Kei sitting on the floor.  
  
"KEI?!" Kagome screamed  
  
Kei turned around panicking. "Call the ambulance." Kei said as Kagome ran to call the police/hospital.  
  
Kagome came back and saw Chau in Kei's arms bleeding.  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Kagome screamed as her legs gave up on her and she fell into Inuyasha's arms. She couldn't bare looking at Chau. There was blood everywhere.  
  
Kei was whispering things to Chau.  
  
Chau opened her eyes slowly. Pain went through her body as she groaned from the pain.  
  
"Don't move, the ambulance is coming Chau." Kei tried to stop Chau from moving. "Who did this to you?" Kei asked trying to sound calm  
  
"He's upstairs hiding. when you came he ran up there. He has a bat." Chau trailed off as she fainted.  
  
Kei laid Chau down and walked up the stairs, grabbing the nearest thing he could, which was a metal stick.  
  
Inuyasha walked up the stairs too.  
  
"Inuyasha, Kei, don't do it." Kagome pleaded as she tended to Chau. They could hear the ambulance coming.  
  
"We're not going to stand around when Chau, a friend is hurt Kagome." Inuyasha said as they continued walking. They opened the closets and walked into the bathroom where they found Kouga trying to escape through the window. Too late, Kei pulled Kouga back and threw him into the hallway.  
  
Kagome heard a thud and looked up.  
  
The police came in and paramedics with a stretcher came in and took Kagome into the ambulance.  
  
The police went upstairs and saw Kouga on the ground. Inuyasha explained what happened and Kouga was arrested. Kei ran into the ambulance as it drove off.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha cleaned the house like nothing happened.  
  
After they were done, the phone rang. Kagome picked it up and Kei was on it.  
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, I think you guys should come." Kei said as his voice shook.  
  
It had been an hour since the accident.  
  
They drove out and called Sango and Miroku in the process and headed towards the hospital.  
  
A/n: POOR ME, IM IN THE HOSPITAL. REIVEW PLZ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, as usual.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha came to the hospital and saw Kei sitting in the waiting room looking confused and shaky.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked up to Kei when Sango and Miroku burst into the room.  
  
They walked over to Kei.  
  
"Hey. How is she?" Kagome asked almost to tears.  
  
"I don't know. They didn't know how she was doing. They said she hasn't waken up yet, they are doing some tests to see is there are any permanent injuries.  
  
Kagome sat down shaking.  
  
Inuyasha sat down and held her hand.  
  
"What if she's not ok?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't say that." Inuyasha said trying to calm Kagome down  
  
"They said she hasn't waken up, what is she's." Kagome didn't finish because the doctor came in looking upset.  
  
'OH NO' everyone thought.  
  
The doctor came up to them, "Are you here for Chau?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." They all said. "How's she doing?"  
  
The doctor looked even sadder. "I'm afraid she's in a comma. I'm sorry. You may go visit her one at a time." He said as he led them there  
  
Kagome broke down crying. "No she can't be." Kagome cried  
  
Everyone was shocked. But the followed the doctor.  
  
Inuyasha tried making Kagome stop crying.  
  
Sango and Miroku looked like they were going to faint any moment.  
  
Kei, he looked like he just saw a ghost.  
  
The doctor stopped and opened the door. "Who is going to go first?" He asked.  
  
Kagome walked in with Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku following.  
  
"You can't all go in there." He said only to get glares. "Ok." He said as he closed the door.  
  
Kei sat waiting. He wanted to be alone with Chau after they were done.  
  
'I should have been there earlier. This wouldn't have happened if I made sure she was alright.' Kei thought sadly as he stared at his foot.  
  
Kagome cried and cried.  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome up and hugged her, letting her cry on is shoulders.  
  
"Shhh Kagome, she'll be alright, she's just in a comma. She'll wake up eventually." Inuyasha said trying to make Kagome cheer up, but he doubt it.  
  
"What if she doesn't?" Kagome cried.  
  
The doctor opened the door and said that they had enough time.  
  
They left with a crying Kagome and Sango.  
  
Kei entered the room and locked the door. He walked over to Chau's sleeping body. "Chau" He whispered.  
  
She just laid there.  
  
"Please wake up." He whispered as he held her hand. He kissed it. "I never got to tell you that I think I love you." Kei said, "No, I love you, for sure." He whispered as he cried silently, his tears slipped down his cheeks and onto Chau's hands.  
  
Inuyasha sat outside talking to Kagome  
  
"Inuyasha, do you think she'll wake up?" Kagome asked  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome. "Maybe." Inuyasha said. "I'm not sure." Inuyasha said.  
  
Sango walked up to the two, also Miroku.  
  
"Kag, don't cry, she'll wake up, you'll see." Sango said holding onto Kagome's hand.  
  
"Maybe, if she doesn't, I don't know what to do." She cried again  
  
Inuyasha rubbed her back and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"She's strong, she'll pull through it." Inuyasha said. "If she can beat Kouga up, she can make it through this." Inuyasha said  
  
"But he got her this time." Kagome cried.  
  
"But she survived, which shows she's strong, I couldn't even land a hit to make him fly as Chau did. I kinda feel weak." Inuyasha admitted  
  
"Really?" Everyone asked.  
  
Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Well, Chau was always a strong person, *sniff* she was a tomboy before I met her as she told me, she was always there when I needed her, I wasn't there when she needed me, I never was." Kagome cried a bit.  
  
Inuyasha hugged Kagome and they all fell asleep.  
  
Kei was in Chau's room still talking to her, even though she couldn't hear.  
  
The doctor knocked on the door. Kei turned around with tears in his eyes and the doctors decided to leave him alone.  
  
***NEXT MORING***  
  
Friday.  
  
Kei had to go home and go to school. His parents came and made him.  
  
Everyone did also.  
  
Before they did the doctors stopped them, "She might wake up, depending on her. She may or may not. If no one pays for her bills, we will have to pull the plug." He said  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed his hand "THE BILLS WILL BE PAYED FOR!" They yelled.  
  
The doctor pulled away and left  
  
Chau lay in the room peacefully.  
  
Everyone went to school. Everyone came up to Kagome and told her how sorry they were for what happened.  
  
Kikyo ran up to Kagome and yelled in her face "WHAT HAPPENED TO CHAU?!" She yelled  
  
"What?" Kagome asked  
  
"I SAID WHAT HAPPENED TO MY LITTLE COUSIN; CHAU?" Kikyo screamed.  
  
Everyone was shocked  
  
"Why do you care?" Kagome asked bitterly.  
  
"Because I'm her cousin!"  
  
"You never cared before."  
  
"Yes I have and still do, even though we don't talk, I still care about her." Tears filled her eyes "We use to play together all the time when we were younger, until we grew apart." She cried.  
  
Kagome couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
No one could.  
  
Kagome didn't do anything. "She's in a comma." Kagome whispered  
  
"WHAT?!" Kikyo cried. "SHE CAN'T BE!" Kikyo screamed as she called someone on her cell phone.  
  
Everyone watched  
  
"MOM, ARE YOU AT THE HOSPTIAL?*PAUSE* IS SHE OK?*PAUSE* WHEN IS SHE WAKING UP*PAUSE, SNIFF* OK, BYE." Kikyo hung up and looked like she had seen a ghost.  
  
Kagome walked up to Kikyo and rubbed her back. 'Why am I being nice to her' Kagome thought as the day went on and Kikyo hung out with them, along with her boyfriend Naraku. Naraku wasn't a bad guy as they had thought he was. Not when Kikyo was around.  
  
They all arranged and decided to go together and visit Chau.  
  
~AFTER SCHOOL~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the street home to get a couple of things.  
  
Inuyasha held onto Kagome's waist.  
  
Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulders.  
  
Kagome's cell phone suddenly rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" Kagome asked. "Oh, ok, ill tells her Mrs. Akaishi., Bye" Kagome hung up and looked at Inuyasha  
  
"Who was that?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"Chau's parents, they said they won't be back until next Friday." Kagome said as they continued walking. "Also something about visiting her brother's grave.OMG, Chau wanted me to go with her today to visit her brother's grave." Kagome said as she felt ashamed. "She must have wanted to me to go." Kagome and Inuyasha walked on silently.  
  
Everyone arrived at the hospital about 5:15.  
  
Everyone walked in and people started whispering.  
  
A doctor came up to the group, "Excuse me, but you can't visit Chau at the moment." He said  
  
"WHY NOT!?" Kagome overreacted  
  
"Please calm down. There are some brain activities and we are checking to see what's inside that's making the scale go wack." He said  
  
"What do you mean brain activities." Kei asked  
  
"Well, you see, something is going wrong, three computerized machine that keeps track on her health and cells functioning, and we found that something is causing the machines to break. We are doing studies, so we have moved her and by the meantime, please wait." He said as he bowed and left.  
  
"What? You don't think something is wrong do you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I don't think so." Inuyasha said as everyone sat down.  
  
**SOMEWHERE IN THE HOSPITAL**  
  
~~~ Chau's POV ~~~  
  
I was in a beautiful meadow filled with beautiful flowers everywhere.  
  
I smiled as I sang a tune.  
  
I was alone.  
  
Something happened.  
  
Everything went dark all of a sudden. All the beautiful flowers were now dead.  
  
I looked everywhere and ran.  
  
Where's everybody?  
  
Then Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, some girl, and Kei appeared.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome's arms were locked.  
  
Sango and Miroku's were locked together in a loving hold.  
  
And Kei was with another girl. why'd it hurt to look?  
  
'Kei?' I asked.  
  
He just smiled at the girl and my little brother appeared.  
  
'Chau.' He said.  
  
'Shinta?' I asked.  
  
He nodded  
  
'You have to wake up; this is all a dream, well, kind of.' He said scratching his head.  
  
'What do you mean wake up?' I asked.  
  
'Look at the people around you.' He said as he pointed at the couples. 'Look at Kei; he'll move on if you don't wake up, everyone will forget you.' He said.  
  
'Kei? No, I don't want to be forgotten, I don't want to be alone.' I cried.  
  
'Then open your eyes.'  
  
I tries, but couldn't  
  
'I can't!' I cried  
  
Then he disappeared.  
  
I cried and cried.  
  
~~~ NORMAL POV ~~~  
  
Doctors started running around. Another computerized thingy broke.  
  
"THE ACTIVITIES ARE TO STRONG FOR THE COMPUTERS TO TAKE IN!" A doctor yelled as he walked out from the noise.  
  
"What are we going to do?" He asked.  
  
"Well, it's up to the family." He said as he walked out to tell the others.  
  
Kagome sat there looking very uncomfortable as Inuyasha tried to reassure her.  
  
Kei looked very upset.  
  
"Ahem, I have something to tell you." He said  
  
Everyone looked at him hoping her would say that Chau woke up.  
  
"Well, Chau's brain activities are over the scale. We can't keep up with what's going on inside her brain, and we think it's best to pull the plug." He said  
  
"NO!" Everyone screamed  
  
The doctor looked exhausted, "I doubt she will wake up, with all the activities, I don't think she'll wake up, she might be dreaming, or something, if that's possible." He said  
  
Kagome cried "NO, YOU CANT DO THAT!" She cried  
  
"We have to; we haven't had any signature showing to have her in the hospital, and have to be from a guardian. I'm sorry." HE said as he walked into the room.  
  
Kagome cried, Inuyasha was angry, Miroku was in disbelief, Sango was crying along with Kagome, Kei looked furious and yet sad.  
  
"I want to be alone with her for 10 minutes." Kei said.  
  
"Very well, only 10 minutes and I'll have to pull it." He said  
  
Kei entered the room hearing Kagome's cries soften as he closed the door.  
  
He sat next to Chau's bed gazing at her.  
  
"Chau, please wake up, you can't leave me, us." He said as a tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
He bent over Chau's face and kissed her softly on the lips. "Please wake up."  
  
He sat there saying things he wished Chau could here, but he knew she couldn't  
  
"Please, at least move anything." Kei pleaded.  
  
The doctor knocked on the door and came in. Kei kissed Chau on the lips softly then pulled away.  
  
The doctor was about to when  
  
*BEEEP*  
  
Everyone jumped.  
  
"WHAT?!" The doctor yelled as he looked at Chau closely.  
  
"What's going on?" Kei asked  
  
"The monitor picked up that she's out of a comma, or something is also wrong. Or either she moved." He said  
  
Everyone watched, a minute passed.  
  
Chau's fingers twitched. Then it looked like she was trying to say something.  
  
Everyone ran up to her, Kei hovered over her and hoped to see her eyes open.  
  
"Please. don't leave me. Kei." Chau whispered.  
  
Kei heard, also everyone else. "I'm not going anywhere." He said as he caressed Chau's hand.  
  
They saw a smile form on Chau's face.  
  
Kagome smiled as tears of joy slipped down her cheek and Inuyasha hugged her and kissed her. So did Sango and Miroku. Kikyo came into the room after felt like throwing up from the hospital smell and saw Chau moving a bit and ran over to see.  
  
"CHAU!" She yelled as she wrapped her arms around her. "OMG IM SO GLAD YOU'RE OK!" She cried  
  
"Kikyo?" Chau whispered.  
  
"Yeah?" She asked  
  
"Are you ok?" Chau asked  
  
"I should be asking you that, and yes I'm ok why?" Kikyo asked  
  
"Because you sound like the old you." Chau whispered as she smiled. The whole time she never opened her eyes.  
  
Everyone laughed a bit.  
  
"Oh Chau" Kikyo cried  
  
Kei was getting worried.  
  
"Kei?" Chau whispered as Kei's hand slipped away.  
  
"Yeah?" He asked.  
  
Chau made an expression on her face that was hard to describe.  
  
"Do you know someone named Koharu?" Chau asked  
  
"Yeah why?" He asked  
  
Chau smiled a bit thinking, the girl was Koharu. "Nothing. just wanted to know." Chau said sounding disappointed.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing." Chau said  
  
"Can you open your eyes?" Kei asked as he held her hand again.  
  
Chau shook. "I'm afraid." She said  
  
"Of what?" everyone asked  
  
"Is Koharu here?" She asked  
  
"No, did you want her here?" Kei asked.  
  
"No, it's just that. I had a dream while I was away. I think." Chau said  
  
"Chau, open your eyes, please" Kei said as he gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
Chau opened her eyes a bit and soon fluttered open and looked at the first face she saw, Kei.  
  
Chau smiled a warm smile.  
  
Kei smiled back and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Chau was surprised, but she eventually kissed back.  
  
Everyone awed.  
  
After the kiss everyone gave Chau a hug, and Miroku groped her and got a huge bruise on his arm.  
  
"Dang Chau, seems like you didn't love your strength." Miroku said as he rubbed his bruise.  
  
Everyone laughed.  
  
Everyone left the hospital, actually snuck out.  
  
They all walked when Chau froze, "What day is it?" She asked.  
  
"Friday." Kikyo said softly.  
  
Chau looked at Kikyo. "So you remember?"  
  
"Yeah, I use to sneak and go visit him. Ever since he died, we grew apart." Kikyo said as she hugged Chau.  
  
"I know, I want to go visit him." Chau whispered as she looked down.  
  
"Then let's go." Kei said as he held Chau's hand and called someone on his cell phone about limo, flowers, and some food.  
  
5 Minutes later of silence a limo stopped and everyone got in.  
  
They all drove a 1 hour drive out to the cemetery.  
  
Chau slipped out and ran straight to her brother's grave. She smiled, a hurt smile, but a happy smile that she made it.  
  
Everyone came behind her and said prayers.  
  
"I've never missed his anniversary. His dead day. Never. Almost once. When it was raining so hard the car ended up swerving and we had to wait, I didn't want to, I ran here 5 miles, about 2 years ago, I was to hard headed." Chau said as she stared at her brother's grave.  
  
Everyone listened.  
  
"A year of therapy, hehe." Chau whispered.  
  
Kikyo came up to her and rubbed her back.  
  
"I miss him." Chau said  
  
"I do too, we all do." Kikyo said  
  
Chau looked at Kikyo. "Ya know, you can be nice when you're not a snob." Chau commented  
  
"HEY" Kikyo said  
  
Everyone laughed as they walked into the limo. Chau took one more look and felt strong warm arms wrap around her waist and into the limo.  
  
Everyone went home and Chau decided to stay at Kikyo and catch up on old times.  
  
A/n: You like? Next chappie more about Kagome and Inuyasha. REVIEW 


	6. Chapter 6 THE END

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha  
  
~~ I am not pairing myself with Shippo, he's cute and all, but um.. You'll see, by the way FYI I'm Chau, that's me, really. Everything about me to how I look and act and stuff is like me. Yeah, most of it. So, I'm not pairing with Shippo, sorry.  
  
***SATURDAY***  
  
Kagome woke up to an annoying yell at her door.  
  
"KAGOME!!! GET UP, SOMEONE'S ON THE PHONE AND WANTS TO TALK TO YOU, DAMN, THE PHONE IS NEXT TO YOU AND YOU DON'T WAKE UP. GET THE PHONE NOW OR MOM'S GONNA GET MAD!" Souta yelled like a maniac at the door. [My brother does that]  
  
Kagome grumbled and rolled over and grabbed the phone. "Nani?" Kagome asked groggily.  
  
"Hey Kag, I see you still sleeping." Someone on the other line said  
  
"KIKYO?! How did you get this number?" She asked  
  
"Oh Chau told me to call you, she's taking a shower. I don't know, she said something about hanging out." Kikyo said  
  
"Oh, ok. I guess you two made up?" Kagome asked  
  
"Yup." She said as Kagome heard someone talking. "Oh, here's Chau"  
  
"HEY KAGGIE!" Chau yelled into the phone making Kagome fall off the bed. "GOMEN!" She said as she heard a thump.  
  
Kagome sat up, "I'm alright, I think." She said as she dusted herself off. "What cha need Chau?" Kagome asked  
  
"Wondering what cha doing today, me and Kikyo are going to go shopping, want to come?" Chau asked  
  
Kagome didn't want to say no. "Chau, um, I can't. Inuyasha asked me to hang out with him." Kagome said  
  
"OMG! SOOO SORRY, UM. you two together now?" Chau asked  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" Chau screamed making Kagome fall to the floor anime style.  
  
"Gomen." She said. "I got to go. bye Chau." She said as they said good-byes and she want to go take a shower.  
  
Kagome came out and dressed in a bluish skirt that went to her knees, a white halter top, and blue converse. [Love converse]  
  
Kagome heard a honk and looked outside her window and saw a limo and ran out to it.  
  
"Good morning Kagome." Inuyasha greeted.  
  
"Morning" Kagome smiled as she kissed him on the lips and sat in the limo.  
  
Inuyasha blushed and sat inside too.  
  
They drove to the movies and decided to go watch something, which ended up with nothing and decided to go get something to eat.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome ate their food and walked around for a while.  
  
"So, what do you want to do?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Anything." Inuyasha said  
  
"Ya know, when you ask a girl to hang out with you, you have to have it planed." Kagome said as she giggled.  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah, well it's your choice on what we do today my princess." Inuyasha said as he bowed.  
  
They laughed and went on their way again.  
  
Kagome stopped as she saw Kikyo, Chau, Kei, Sango, and Miroku walking.  
  
"HEY GUYS!" She yelled as Inuyasha and her walked up to them  
  
"Hey, what a quinky dink." Chau said as they started walking again.  
  
All of a sudden when they were walking Chau froze and turned around.  
  
"Hey Chau, Kagome!" He yelled  
  
He walked up to Kagome. "Hey, want to go to a movie tonight Kagome?" He asked  
  
Inuyasha was clenching his fist  
  
"Um. Hojo, this is my boyfriend." Kagome said as she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Inuyasha smirked and held Kagome's waist.  
  
Miroku was holding hands with Sango  
  
Naraku was holding Kikyo's waist  
  
Chau on the other hand was free.  
  
"Oh, so." He glanced around and saw Chau." He use to like her too, but saw Kagome and moved on. He walked up to Chau, "Hey Chau, want to go to the movies? We can watch anything you want." He said with a charming smile  
  
Chau made a panic face.  
  
"Um. Hobo, for your information." Was interrupted  
  
"It's Hojo." He said  
  
"Right." She said  
  
"So, what do you say?" Hojo asked  
  
Chau looked at the others for help. She noticed Kei was being held back by Miroku and Inuyasha, obviously wanting to beat the pulp out of Hojo for asking Chau out.  
  
The girls walked up to him, "Actually, she's taken." They said  
  
The guys looked confused, "She is?"  
  
"She is?" Hojo asked, "But why isn't he here with you guys? Looks like a couple thing." He said.  
  
"That's the point, she's going out with. Kei." Kikyo said  
  
Chau froze. 'I knew I shouldn't have told her.' Chau thought glaring at Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo had a sheepish smile on.  
  
"Oh, is that true Chau?" he asked  
  
"Um." Chau said. not knowing what to do.  
  
Kei walked up and held Chau by the waist, "Yeah, we are going out Hobo."  
  
"It's Hojo." He corrected  
  
"What ever. She's taken, if ya don't leave, you'll lose and arm and a leg." He threatened  
  
Chau blushed.  
  
Everyone smiled as they saw her blush.  
  
Chau held her left cheek and blushed. "Thanks guys. Kei." She whispered  
  
Kei smiled at her shyness. He was still holding onto her waist  
  
They kept walking. Chau felt comfortable. Kei stopped and let the others walk on a bit.  
  
"Chau, um. will you go out with me?" He asked. "And. be my. um. girlfriend. officially?" He asked  
  
Chau smiled and hugged him. "Hai." She whispered  
  
They caught up with everybody.  
  
~~~MONTHS LATER~~~  
  
[Moving faster, want to get on with me next story im coming out with.]  
  
Everyone was still a couple.  
  
Chau is happy being with Kei.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha are happy together.  
  
Kikyo and Naraku broke up.  
  
Sango and Miroku still dating.  
  
Everything was normal, except for when guys were hitting on the girls; the guys would beat the hell out of the dudes who were hitting on them.  
  
Years later  
  
Well, as usual, life goes on, everyone graduates and goes on with life.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome have a baby boy named Shippo and a girl named Rin.  
  
Miroku and Sango had a baby girl named Sakura.  
  
Kikyo is happily married to a guy named Akira.  
  
Chau and Kei are married with twin girls with opposite personalities, named Ayame, Suzume.  
  
Everybody stayed happy and loved each other. Life couldn't be better than this.  
  
THE END  
  
A/n: REVIEW PLEASE, even though it's over. How you like the story, kind of weird. Well, im coming out with a whole new story, not a school fic, something else, or maybe a school one, I don't know, but it will be different. Well, REVIEW 


End file.
